


Sweets

by TimelessWriting



Series: TajiHana Week [4]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessWriting/pseuds/TimelessWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuichirou's sudden advances were always a pleasant–albeit embarrassing–surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short...

The apartment door quietly clicked shut behind Hanai, who had barely managed to open it with his hands full of grocery bags. Toeing off his shoes, he replaced them with his slippers.  
As he was doing that, the head of his boyfriend, Tajima Yuuichirou popped through the doorway to the living room.  
"Azusa! You're back!" He exclaimed excitedly. "Did you bring the treats?" He stepped into the hallway, making his way over to Hanai in order to help him with the groceries.  
"Sorry, they were all out," Hanai said tiredly. "I'll try and get it next time," His eyes widened when Tajima took the bags from his hands and putting them on the floor, leaving them empty. "Yuuichirou?"  
"Silly," Tajima mumbled, stepping even closer until their chests were almost touching. "It's okay, because the best treat of all is right here."  
He stood on his tip-toes and placed a kiss on Hanai's lips. It wasn't deep, or passionate. But there was no denying the love behind his intentions and Hanai's as he began to kiss back.  
They separated, and Tajima gave his lover a wide grin, turning around and picking up the bags from the floor to take them to the kitchen. "Let's start making dinner! I'm starving."  
Hanai stood there blushing a pale pink, a hand covering his mouth. They may have been dating since high school and moved in together, but Yuuichirou's sudden advances were always a pleasant–albeit embarrassing–surprise.


End file.
